DECIDIR
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Cuando era niño odiaba la gravedad...  Ahora era momento de escoger qué hacer. Stear minific


**DECIDIR**

**Por Mimicat**

_**Cuando era niño odiaba la gravedad…**_

El cielo teñido en carmesí, señal inequívoca de que el día está por terminar. Las nubes de la lejanía pintadas de púrpura y azul.

Parecía que cada detalle resaltaba ante sus ojos, nunca un cielo tan claro, nunca el mar tan hermoso iluminado por pequeños destellos dorados, que le hacían parecer un cielo bajo del otro.

Por un momento él se quedó como suspendido en el tiempo ante la visión que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, se preguntaba si sería él, acaso, el único que estaba llenándose los ojos y el alma con esta maravilla. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así… deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella también lo viera…

De pronto un dolor agudo en el cuerpo, confusión, incertidumbre, miedo, un golpe seco y después… silencio y oscuridad.

Nada va a cambiar,

nada que temer así,

por esta vez nadie se va,

con los ausentes somos más

No sentía nada, el dolor había desaparecido, no hacía frío ni calor, sólo una agradable y cálida sensación de bienestar le abrazaba. Se vio solo eso por un segundo le asustó, sintió una leve punzada en el pecho ante la expectativa.

A la distancia pudo ver una luz que le atraía, era como un imán que le llamaba pero no se atrevió a ir a su encuentro. Una idea cruzó por su mente y siendo de ágil pensamiento como él era, lo comprendió.

Para su sorpresa, no sintió desasosiego simplemente calma, cuando sintió una mano que descansaba sobre su hombro de manera familiar. El contacto le llenó el corazón de certidumbre, sabía de quién se trataba, aun sin verle.

Aquél que había dejado un vacío enorme en su corazón por su ausencia, aquél a quién había extrañado cada día desde su partida, aquel primo, hermano y amigo.

Todos uno mas,

nadie va a fallar,

me miro en el espejo,

lo que somos, lo que veo

Al verlo, pudo reconocerse así mismo en la mirada color de cielo que lo observaba detenidamente tras una gran sonrisa. ¡Era él sin duda! pero no era el jovencito que recordaba, era un poco más maduro, como si hubiera crecido a la par de él… parecía que al mirarlo fuera trasparente como el cristal, puro, limpio, nítido; tal y como él se sentía en ese momento, ligero y limpio.

Así como ellos, había otros que a pesar de no haberlos conocido le eran tan familiares, como si un lazo invisible los uniera con él.

Estaban todos los que esperaba ver y así como de la nada se vio reflejado en otros espejuelos detrás de los cuales brillaban un par de ojos tan negros como los suyos, con una chispa de inteligencia y alegría.

Cuando estoy aquí

cuando soy feliz

y el logro de poder decir

que alguien cuidará de mi.

-¿Abuelo Cornwell?-Preguntó el muchacho con un tono de alegría en su voz- ¿Eres tú?

El hombre frente a él asintió con energía y extendiendo los brazos caminó para acercarse a Stear. Lo envolvió en un fuerte y tierno abrazo. El muchacho estrechó al hombre que lo sostenía, lo tomó por el saco con las manos y cerró los ojos.

Por un momento se sintió nuevamente el niño que corría a refugiarse en esos mismos brazos, llenándose los sentidos con el aroma a galletas recién horneadas, a piel y a tabaco, a discreta colonia y a aceite de motor.

Pudo sentir nuevamente la gran mano acariciando su cabeza con ternura, despeinándolo a propósito para dejarle los pelos alborotados como cuando frotaban sus cabezas con globos para ver quién de los dos lograba más estática.

Sintió el calor de la mejilla de su abuelo, quién ahora no tenía que agacharse para estrecharlo… ahora era Stear quien se inclinaba a su altura. El chico sintió su corazón rebosante de felicidad, de una felicidad distinta a todo aquello que alguna vez hubiera experimentado pues se sentía seguro entre sus brazos, porque ese reencuentro tan anhelado en sueños era una dulce realidad, porque no estaría solo nunca más.

-Si hijo mío… soy yo- Le contestó el hombre sin soltar el abrazo- Soy yo…

_**Cuando era niño odiaba la gravedad…**_

Para siempre, volveremos

a estos días para vernos,

siempre vivos, como eternos,

siempre jóvenes e imperfectos

Stear soltó el abrazo y le miró detenidamente, el abuelo Cornwell no era más el anciano que había visto la última vez, era un hombre mucho más joven de lo que Stear esperaba algo sí como en la plenitud de sus treinta, así como su primo, como su tía y como él mismo.

-¿Esto es el paraíso? –Se animó por fin a preguntar-

-No… esto es la antesala del mismo –contestó su primo- ¿Ves esa luz? Pues el paraíso se encuentra más allá, atravesando el umbral.

-Y déjame decirte que es maravilloso – comentó su abuelo, he conocido a todos aquellos a quienes deseamos conocer cuando charlábamos ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Quieres decir que has hablado con Descartes, con Galileo, con Kepler y con Newton? –Preguntó el joven poniendo la mano en su frente y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa-

-Así es hijo… con todos ellos… Isacc ha estado muy interesado en tus sentimientos en cuanto a la gravedad-

-¿Se lo dijiste? Pero… qué pensará de mi… -replicó Stear ruborizado a más no poder-

-Se ha reido de muy buena gana por supuesto, me ha dicho que en cuanto llegaras le gustaría mucho charlar contigo.

-El lugar es maravilloso Stear, conservamos nuestro carácter y la misma curiosidad que teníamos antes. Nuestro deseo de aprender y descubrir, nos relacionamos en familia y disfrutamos de todas las cosas que han sido creadas para nosotros. –Le dijo Anthony con cariño-

-Pero hijo… hemos venido a recibirte… y a darte un mensaje. –Le explicó el abuelo Cornwell con solemnidad-

Stear abrió los ojos nuevamente para observarlos con detenimiento.

-Toda la felicidad que experimentamos aquí, no puede compararse nunca a la felicidad que puedes tener estando vivo. Las maravillas que puedes sentir con un cuerpo físico son excepcionales.

Sentir frío, calor, cansancio, energía, todo ello que conlleva el tener un cuerpo. Puedes aprender y progresar, puedes lograr un sinfín de descubrimientos, tu entendimiento nunca estará tan claro y tan dispuesto a edificarse como cuando estás vivo.

-Así es primo, estando vivo puedes amar con todo el corazón, puedes estrechar, besar y entregarte por completo –Agregó Anthony con nostalgia- Puedes aspirar a luchar por el amor de tu vida, puedes enamorarte y enamorarla para tener una familia, hijos que alegren tus días. Puedes verles crecer y enseñarles todo lo que sabes, todo ello Stear, con un cuerpo.

Miro en tus ojos y es verdad

todo está a punto de empezar

por esta vez nadie se va

con los ausentes somos mas

Stear los miraba fijamente, sabía que todo aquello que le decían era verdad, sabía que sólo vivo podía cumplir con su promesa de velar por ella, de evitar que sufriera. Eso había sido lo que lo impulsó a unirse a a esa guerra sin sentido, el alejarla lo más posible del peligro que amenazaba la integridad de su país.

-Tienes una opción Stear –le dijo su primo tomándolo de los hombros para verlo directamente a los ojos- Puedes ejercer tu albedrío y decidir por ti mismo qué hacer.

Stear abrió los ojos mirándolo incrédulo a él y a su abuelo.

-¿Quieres decir que puedo elegir quedarme o no?

-Así es –le respondió con tono paternal el abuelo Cornwell- Una oportunidad única que ninguno de nosotros tuvo en su momento. Ninguno de nosotros pudimos regresar. Comenzamos una nueva existencia en otro plano como puedes ver. Pero tú amado niño puedes volver y empezar de nuevo.

-Necesitarás toda tu fuerza, toda tu voluntad, todo el espíritu de lucha que llevas dentro tuyo para tomar esta nueva oportunidad-

Stear bajó la cabeza por un momento poniendo ese gesto de concentración que lo caracterizaba cuando se enfrascaba en un sesudo análisis. El abuelo sonrió, pues al verlo era como verse así mismo y como acto reflejo se rascó la cabeza como cuándo él se concentraba.

Stear levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, les dio una mirada nostálgica a ambos.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí esperando si decides irte. Todos nosotros estaremos esperando si te vas…

y el logro de poder decir

que tu te acordarás de mí

miro en tus ojos y es verdad

todo está a punto de empezar

El joven había tomado su decisión sintió de pronto que su cuerpo entraba en un estado de ingravidez. Miró a los ojos a ambos y ellos le correspondieron elevándose también.

Se situaron junto a él hombro con hombro y miraron hacia el frente, hacia la luz.

_Cuando era niño odiaba la gravedad…_

Stear se detuvo y su primo se situó frente a él alargó la mano a la altura de su pecho reposándola con afecto en el pecho de su primo a la altura del corazón. Stear cubrió la mano de Anthony con la suya mirándose a los ojos con afecto fraternal.

-¿Porqué odiabas la gravedad? –preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo-

Stear oyó un "click" metálico en las manos de su primo y contestó

-Porque no me permitía volar…

Al mismo tiempo se elevó sobre ellos, volando hacia la luz. Percibió el tono carmesí de la luz que lo llamaba, luego dolor, frío… pero no temor.

Al principio el dolor le paralizó pero se vio libre del cinturón que lo ataba a su avión y supo a donde ir. Con agonía se abrió paso alargó la mano hacía la luz, su brazo fuerte asió la roca que estaba frente a él.

Sacó el rostro de entre las aguas y respiró, sintió paralizarse todo su cuerpo… pero esto era algo que él mismo decidió.

Así que descansó por un momento pero con renovados bríos se asió a la roca, a los recuerdos, a su familia, a sus amigos, al amor que por ella sentía. Se asió a la vida y salió del mar…


End file.
